Bad Blood
by Chiaki28
Summary: Emociones que se han condenado a permanecer en una amistad. Sin quererlo Ichimatsu se ha enamorado de la única persona que lo ha aceptado prometiéndose silenciar aquel inalcanzable amor, sin embargo, sus planes se ven alterados ante la llegada de un par de problemáticos ojos escarlatas, quien pone de cabezas el mundo de los tres con nuevas experiencias. Antes una frágil amistad, ah
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis amores!

Por un problemilla no iba a subir esta cosa a esta página, pero luego de siete días escuchando a mi insistente amiga con sus lindos reclamos por no tener wattpad acabe convencida. Ya da igual.

Primero de advertencia: Esta como todas mis historias esta repleta de emociones mamonas en donde los personajes luchan en contra de su mundo interno, las parejas irán avanzando conforme a la historia, la mentalidad del protagonista también, así que puede ponerse un poco Ooc en algún momento, pero tratare de que no pasé. Suelo escribir denso, también.

Si aún así quiere continuar esta cosa, bienvenido sea.

Este fic esta dedicado a la persona que inspiro estas emociones en primer lugar.

Choro e Ichi estan en una relación de amistad, no son hermanos, aún así se podría decir que el au es cotidiano.

Las parejas que saldrán o se mencionaran en algún punto serán: ChoroIchi, OsoChoro y KaraIchi, el orden no quiere decir que se terminará de esta manera la historia.

Ni la imagen de portada ni el anime me pertenecen.

Muchas gracias a quien llego hasta acá.

Narra Ichimatsu.

* * *

Si por un instante, tan fugaz como un parpadeo, tan desgarrador como el atardecer, hubiese podido comprender el futuro, hubiese podido vislumbrar mi figura asfixiando su llanto en contra de una vieja almohada, patética, trémula e insignificante, mordiéndose el labio para esbozar la sonrisa más falsa que jamás se pintó, conteniendo la rabia, ahogándose en un sinfín de emociones que nunca termino por comprender.

Si hubiese podido estimar todo el dolor que esa bella mirada esmeralda le provocaría a un cuerpo sin valor, y a expresiones carentes de humanidad, con una cruel sonrisa, y una inocente ignorancia. De igual manera lo hubiese aceptado.

" _Eres Ichimatsu"_ Porque desde el primer momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron _"¿No es así?"_ Mi anterior identidad desapareció.

Era un puto masoquista, una basura que ni siquiera era digna de la combustión, alguien con un corazón toxico y ennegrecido a causa de la maldad, quien batallaba por amar a quien sabía que no merecía tocar.

Choromatsu y yo nos hicimos amigos hace un par de años, de personalidades opuestas y caracteres que estaban destinados a no encajar, éramos un desastre a la hora de confrontar, sin embargo, él en contra de mis expectativas, con una irregular y sofocante cercanía me supo interceptar, transformándose en un indispensable, convirtiéndome en un torcido acosador, quien negándose a dejarlo ir busco la misma universidad para poder seguir con lo que él profesa que es una amistad. Mentiras.

" _¿Sabes? Realmente me he encariñado contigo"_ De sádica indiferencia

" _Creo que estaría bien si nos mantenemos de esta manera por siempre"_ De inexistente compasión. Él era un engaño.

"Ichimatsu" Y lo peor de este martirio es que yo lo sabía "¿Qué diablos haces aún en la cama? Debemos llegar a clases" Estaba consciente que cada día que compartíamos una parte de mí con él perecía.

"Es solo el día de introducción, no pasaran nada importante" Había desperdiciado hasta mi última gota de auto-respeto por él "No me levantaré para ir a ver a los profesores alardear" Yo no era más que una maraña de tristeza y rencor "Es molesto" Y así estaba bien.

"Ay, tú" Choromatsu apoyo ambas manos sobre sus caderas, presionando sus parpados, dejando que un suspiro escapará de sus labios "El año pasado no te fue tan bien para que te permitas esta clase de lujos" Con un gruñido me acurruque entre las sabanas, negándome a salir.

"De todas maneras aprobé" Él se sentó a mi costado, hundiendo el colchón "Sera una molestia el ir" Repetí esquivando el tacto. Cobarde.

"No me hagas ir solo" Sus manos se resolvieron entre mis cabellos, desordenándolos debajo de las frazadas "Por favor" Él podía llegar a ser injusto "Te necesito a mi lado, Ichimatsu" Tan cruel.

"Está bien" Con el orgullo aplastado me senté sobre mi cama, de ceño tenso y mueca cansada "Te haré caso e iremos al único periodo del día solo para escuchar los arrogantes discursos de los idiotas" La sonrisa que él esbozo "¿Feliz?"

"Sí" Todo lo valió "Gracias" Con una rápida caricia sobre mi mejilla él se elevó de mi cama "Ahora apresúrate y vístete, quiero dar una buena impresión" Un ego que ya no cabía en la habitación.

"Como digas mamá" La dulce amargura del respirar.

"Eres un irrespetuoso" Una torpe sonrisa se dibujó entre mis pómulos "Deberías tener mejor actitud" Al apreciar un tímido sonrojo sobre los suyos "¡Ahora apresúrate!" A veces tan encantador.

Con un melancólico suspiro escapando de mis labios huí de los brazos de Morfeo, poniendo ambas piernas; delgadas y cansadas sobre la sucia alfombra de mi cuarto, quitándome el pijama para sacar un desastroso conjunto de mi armario; una camisa con huellas de gatos pintadas sobre esta, y un par de pantalones deportivos. No era novedad el que yo en ese cuadro no fuese de encajar. Acostumbrado a la frialdad de una sociedad carente de rostro, habituado a la ternura de quien me pretendía robar.

"¿En qué diablos estas pensando?" Me regañe llevando mi silueta hacia el espejo en el rincón de mi habitación, de piel pálida, inmensas ojeras bajo una aburrida mirada, labios resecos, físico sin atractivo, desaliñado, asustado, no era de sorprender que él no me pudiese ver.

" _Gracias por siempre estar para mí"_ Que no quisiera descubrir una monstruosa y egoísta alma _"Eres lo más bonito que me ha pasado en todo el año"_ Traidor.

Yo no era un adicto al dolor, no me agradaba tener que pretender con un ensayado guion y un personaje cliché delante de él, pisotear la mierda que me quedaba por decencia al estar atrapado en un amor unilateral. No escogí a quien entregarle estos contaminados sentimientos, ni tampoco supe evitarlo, aunque lo intimaba el disimular, habían veces en que él me rebalsa, y las emociones escurrían. Llevándose los colores de mi piel, dejando un cadáver que no hacía más que soñar. Muerto en vida.

Renuncie a mi último pedazo de voluntad al aceptar que estaba enamorado de él.

"¡Ichimatsu!" Y yo mismo me acomodé un par de densas cadenas de espinas y odio sobre mis muñecas al resignarme a morir con el secreto atragantándome en plena garganta "¡Apresúrate!" Tomando un profundo suspiro roce con mis dedos la manilla de la puerta, lidiando con el nudo en mi estómago, y la aflicción cual velo. Abriendo la puerta.

"Realmente eres un nerd" Cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho me acomode en el marco de la habitación, repasando esa vieja camisa a cuadros que él se arremangaba para pretender encajar "Patético"

"Solo vámonos" Tomando una mochila repleta de parches de grupos de idols, y miles de páginas sueltas él me tiro del brazo, sacándome del apartamento que juntos arrendábamos.

El camino hacia la universidad fue corto y silencioso; con un tacto de mano tímido y cercano, algo en lo que sin querer nos condenamos a perecer. Al pasear en medio de la multitud, frente a un pequeño centro comercial repleto de estudiantes, él apretó con mayor intensidad mi palma, intercambiando una mueca tatuada en el pánico y la frustración, entregándome un mundo sin llegar a mover la boca, teniendo la certeza de que yo lo podría comprender. Predecible.

"¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?" Sus dedos tomaron con fuerza los míos "Es solo la ceremonia de ingreso" Electrizándolos "No me digas que te vas a poner a chillar como el año pasado" Él se ruborizo furiosamente ante esas vergonzosas memorias.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Sus piernas azotaron con brutalidad la acera, abriéndose paso entre la multitud "Es solo que"

"¿Qué?" Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, debajo de los pétalos de buganvilias cayendo de manera despreocupada sobre su perfecto y pulcro cabello.

"Yo" Tan contradictorio para tan joven edad "Solo" Dulce "Gracias por hacer esto conmigo" Mi corazón se estremeció en medio de mi pecho, la sangre me erupciono, dejado que un desenfrenado latir me dominará.

"¿Hacer qué?" Mi propia voz me asfixio.

"Sé que no te fascina la idea de estudiar, eso me lo dejaste muy claro cuando salimos de la escuela" Mis pasos se detuvieron, provocando que él tirara de mi brazo, centrando cada reflector de mi mundo en esa cándida expresión "Por eso significa mucho para mí que hayamos ingresado a ingeniería juntos" Fotografiando el cuadro más hermoso que alguna vez sería digno de contemplar "Y significa mucho más el que la quieras terminar solo por mis caprichos" Para luego torturarme con él, con lágrimas filosas.

"No lo hice por ti" De sonrisa devastadora "Lo hice porque mis padres me obligaron" Él suspiro, aproximándose a mi cuerpo, envolviéndome en un abrazo sin importarle los murmullos nacientes de la oscuridad. Consumiendo nuestro alrededor.

"¿Cuándo llegará el día en que te puedas sincerar?" Mis músculos tan solo se sometieron ante él, aspirando su perfume natural; a vida, a memorias, a casa, felicidad, con un toque de ironías y viejos poemas de amor.

"Nunca" Con torpeza correspondí su abrazo, sabiendo que eso desviaría sus nervios por las clases, aprovechándome de su gentileza "De esa manera no sería yo" Contaminándolo un poco más.

"Prometo que este semestre será más divertido" Ahogue una tímida risa sobre su hombro, en esa repulsiva camisa "Pasaremos calculo, y tendremos más laboratorios"

"Perdóname si disimulo muy bien mi emoción" Él me pellizco la mejilla, entregándome una luminosa expresión.

"Insensible" Se quejó entrelazando nuestros dedos una vez más, caminando por el desolado pasaje que daba hacia la universidad, con grafitis de protestas alrededor, y un gigantesco letrero clamando por receso colgando desgarrado sobre el portón.

Al llegar a la entrada el amargado guardia nos indicó que era necesario el encaminarnos hacia el aula del ala sur, arrastrándonos por un camino de rocas sueltas, novatos aterrados, y el perfume del capitalismo impregnado en cada rincón de nuestro alrededor.

Choromatsu, con los puños apretados, malogrado, me llevó hacia el otro lado del campus, perdido, recorriendo los edificios en donde el año pasado batallábamos para llegar a tiempo, sonriendo al recordar la vez que él se arriesgó intercambiando exámenes la noche que la tormenta entre nosotros exploto. Desde que tengo memoria ese idiota ha sido un altruista, camuflado bajo la capa de la arrogancia y la superación, recitando la normalidad, cuando él no puede disimular el ser alguien especial.

"Porque no admites que estás perdido" Él frunció las cejas, sin romper nuestro tacto "Así llegaríamos más rápido"

"Como si tú tuvieras un mejor sentido de orientación" Cansado, tomé sus mejillas entre mis palmas, apretándolas, desviando su atención hacia un letrero de metal, apuntando hacia la dichosa aula.

"No lo tengo" Sus facciones se relajaron "Pero al menos sé leer" Solamente para volverse a tensar ante mi altanería. Él era lindo.

"Solo te estaba probando" Demasiado "Buen trabajo, Ichimatsu" Me dolía respirar a su lado. Que miserable.

Él, con una insoportable sutileza y lentitud, abrió una gigantesca puerta de metal, dejando al descubierto uno de nuestros maestros de cabecera dando un aburrido discurso ceremonial, en un escenario que ni siquiera se había llenado hasta la mitad. Él era un exagerado.

"Que bien" Su aliento acaricio mi oreja, tiñéndola de escarlata, descompasando mi caminar, desequilibrando cada alerta escrita en mi mente "Pensé que sería muy tarde" Guiándome hacia los asientos de al medio sin querer importunar. Él era insoportable.

"Como sea" Pero aun así era de quien estaba enamorado.

¿No es estúpida esta sensación? Asquerosa.

"Ese fue un buen ejemplo para exponer mi punto" El director, un viejo y acabado hombre, de traje de cuadros, nos apuntó "Si ustedes llegan de esa manera a las clases lo mejor será no molestarse en aparecer" Choromatsu se encogió entre los asientos, avergonzado "Esta es una de las mejores instituciones en el país, no toleraremos esta clase de altanerías, su simple presencia es una falta de respeto" Conteniendo el llanto, humillado, aferrándose a las rodillas de sus pantalones.

"Lo lamento" Él docente no lo escucho.

"Deberían sentirse agradecidos de estar entre los mejores" A mí me comprimió el pecho "Así que espero que tengan una buena excusa cuando eso pasé" Él era de naturaleza frágil, y delicada "Y bien" Pequeña y temerosa "¿La tienen?"

"No" Las risas hicieron eco por las paredes del auditorio, resonando en nuestras mentes.

"Inaceptable" Amargando lo que como una sonrisa nació "No me extrañaría si ustedes reprueban las materias a medio año"

"Perdón" Fue lo que él susurro, escondiendo su expresión debajo de su flequillo. Él era patético cuando las garras se posaban, hambrientas, en medio de sus sueños, arrebatándole las esperanzas.

¿Lo permitiría? No.

No con él.

"Fue mi culpa" Balbuceé levantándome del asiento, convirtiéndome en el reflector de los murmullos, y condenándome a ser el antisocial del año, otra vez "Como sabía que usted hablaría pura basura le quise impedir el venir" El ceño del director se tensó, colérico "Pero aquí estamos"

"En este lugar no toleramos faltas de respeto, jovencito" Rodando los ojos, chasqué la lengua "Si se va a comportar de esa manera lo mejor será que busqué una institución pública" Irritado "Algo más a su altura"

"Al menos en ellas hay profesores decentes" Los demás estudiantes se mofaron, los profesores me tacharon, juzgándome, sin ser capaces de comprender "Y está prohibido humillar por gusto a los demás" Que a veces el corazón es quien dispara para el suicidio.

"Después hablaré personalmente con usted" Fue lo que profeso indicándome que regresará a mi asiento.

"¿Qué diablos es lo que estabas pensando al armar esa escena?" Él apretó mi brazo, acercando su rostro con el mío, como si temiese que los demás nos pudiesen ver "Debes estar loco para haberte condenado de esa forma" Lo estaba "Nos costó mucho entrar a esta universidad, más permanecer" Jodido hasta los huesos por él.

"Ya era hora de que alguien le bajase los humos a ese petulante" Acomodando mis manos debajo de mi nuca me recosté sobre la silla, intentando restarle importancia a mi nueva cruz "Para que veas que no es tan grave hacer el ridículo el primer día" Él abrió los ojos, revelando una mezcla de sorpresa, adornada con gotas de frustración.

"Yo" Su boca dudo en separarse, humedeciéndose con un travieso movimiento de lengua, tortuoso, tentador e inalcanzable "No te pedí que lo hicieras" Él se encogió, recubierto en engreimiento y vanidad "No debiste"

"No lo hice por ti" Eran un chiste mis mentiras "De verdad" Aun así se las trago.

El resto del discurso fue gélido e hipócrita, en un ambiente tejido por la competencia, y siendo alimentado por la ambición. Con la mirada despectiva del director sobre nosotros dos, contrastando la ingenuidad encarnada que eran esas esmeraldas. Basura.

Desde la primera vez que pise esté lugar lo odié, era el reino de la arrogancia, una madriguera de marañas, mi instinto de supervivencia fue el que me rogo el huir, sin embargo…

" _¡Me encanta!"_ Por Choromatsu _"Es mucho más grande de lo que salé en los folletos"_ Por esa linda risilla, y esa deslumbrante expresión _"Incluso podríamos ahorrar para arrendar un apartamento si trabajamos este verano"_ Me quedé.

¿No es estúpido el amar? Cuando sé que nunca seré correspondido.

"El plan del laboratorio se ve tan interesante" Es escupir hacia mi respeto, y arrastrarme sobre mi dignidad "Podríamos ser pareja como el año pasado" No me importaba nada más.

"No tenemos más amigos para darnos el lujo de escoger" Él bufo, sacando una libreta para tomar apuntes innecesarios, proyectando un avejentado y responsable oficinista. Egocéntrico.

Cuando el discurso se acabó, luego de haber sido citado por el director, la multitud se disipo por una pequeña puerta de metal, batallando por salir a presión, atropellando pies ajenos, queriendo sobrevivir. El instante en que Choromatsu y yo logramos escapar hacia las afueras del aula, un cuerpo más grande que el de nosotros nos empujó, arrojándonos hacia el suelo, en el incómodo camino de rocas sin pavimentar. Con las manos desnudas, y la mente hastiada.

"Duele" Chilló un idiota, de ropas desarregladas y cabello desastroso "¡Maldición!"

"Tú fuiste el torpe que nos golpeó" Me defendí parándome del suelo, limpiándome el polvo con nuevas marcas en las palmas, extendiéndole una mano a Choromatsu.

"Lo siento" Una mano que él no tomó "Andaba apresurado por llegar a la ceremonia" Mierda.

"Hace un rato se acabó" Esa mirada "Yo tomé los apuntes" Brillante, profunda e ilusa "Si quieres te los puedo prestar" Ya la conocía.

No.

"¿Enserio?" El idiota se levantó extendiéndole la palma derecha, haciendo un estúpido gesto con su dedo sobre su boca con la izquierda "¡Muchas gracias!" Un agarre que él si tomó "Y dime preciosura" Dolió "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"¿A quién crees que estas llamando de esa manera?" Él no pudo evitar enrojecer "Es una falta de respeto cuando apenas me conoces" El mal carácter floreció "De todas formas es Choromatsu" Consiguiendo una boba sonrisa del de mirada escarlata. Mal presentimiento.

"Si, bueno, nosotros nos tenemos que ir" Ninguno se movió.

"Es lindo" Mi mundo se paralizo "Oigan" Él se acarició el cuello de la chaqueta, nervioso "Tengo un par de cervezas extras en la mochila por si quieren acompañarme a beber un rato en los pastos" No pude hacer nada para frenarlo.

"Nosotros no tomamos"

"Nos encantaría" En trance los dos se acomodaron a la sombra de un árbol. Con la mandíbula tensa y una frustración que amenazaba en explotar en llanto, los acompañe. Que agrio es el amor.

"Entonces" Con recelo me apoyé al medio de esos dos, prohibiendo cualquier rocé, actuando cual pared "No te había visto por aquí" Era extraño apreciar una faceta tan tierna y tranquila a Choromatsu "¿Eres nuevo en la carrera?" Me desagrado.

"Algo así" El más alto saco tres botellas calientes de cerveza barata, patético "Digamos que tuve problemas en mi anterior institución y por eso me cambie" El de camisa de cuadros, queriendo impresionar, bebió una botella sin parar "Por cierto soy Osomatsu" Rechace su mano, disgustándome por el sabor del alcohol "Que amable" Él balbuceó.

"No suelo ser dulce con desconocidos" Me defendí, extendiendo mis piernas en los húmedos pastos "Mucho menos con idiotas que me golpean en mi primer día" Entumiéndolas.

"Lamento eso" El de orbes escarlatas suspiro, repasando nuestro cuadro "Entonces" Rozando con los dientes la boca de vidrio de la cerveza "Ustedes dos" Mi ceño se tensó en ese asecho "¿Son pareja o solo amigos con ventajas?" Me fue imposible el no toser el amargo líquido.

"¡¿Qué?!" El de ojos esmeralda ni siquiera pudo responder "¿De qué mierda estás hablando?" Tramposo.

"Si, es que se ven muy cercanos" De manera descuidada él dejo que su espalda reposará en un árbol próximo "Pero como los dos se ven pasivos me es difícil adivinar quién es el que toma la iniciativa y el control" Devastando un tema que ninguno anhelaba encontrar. Él comenzó.

"¡¿A quién llamas pasivo?!" Choromatsu alzó sus muros, desviando la nuca con prejuicio y desagrado "¿Qué clase de persona eres para andarte entrometiendo de forma tan impulsiva en la vida de los demás?" Osomatsu sonrió, nostálgico.

"Supongo que un idiota" Con una mueca ida "Pero solo quería romper la tensión" Su respuesta no lo convenció "Lucían tan rígidos e incómodos solos que sentí necesario el soltar alguna estupidez"

"Soy rígido y responsable, no me divierten esa clase de cosas" Gruño el de camisa a cuadros, tomando mi cerveza entre sus manos "Hay que serlo para estudiar en este lugar, no por nada son los mejores" Esfumándome en segundo plano.

"Que aburrido" Suspiro el más alto, alzando la nuca hacia las hojas del árbol "¿Todos en la carrera son así de aguafiestas?"

"Sí" Esa monotonía le molesto "Sino te crees capaz de encajar en este lugar, te deberías ir" Aquello me encanto.

"Bueno" Con un rápido moviendo él se nos acercó "Puedo garantizarles que se divertirán más a lo largo del año ahora que estoy a su lado" Choromatsu y yo intercambiamos una mirada, vacilante, confiada, cercana. Algo que jamás debió cambiar. Pero lo hizo.

"Nosotros no te hemos invitado a ser nuestro amigo ni nada, de hecho, nos estas incomodando" Él idiota apoyo su brazo sobre mis hombros, tensando cada uno de mis músculos con un desagradable aliento a cigarrillos y alcohol. Vicioso.

"Sé que me amaran con el tiempo" Él de verde rio "Les puedo ofrecer una verdadera experiencia universitaria"

"Pierdes tu tiempo" Él de orbes esmeraldas le dio otro sorbo a su botella, largo, y lento "Lo único que me interesa a mi es estudiar" Captando cada vestigio de atención de Osomatsu "Poder acabar bien mi carrera, ser el mejor" De sonrisa coqueta, y mirada traviesa "Salir con renombre y orgullo" Peligroso.

"¿Es así?" Mala combinación.

"Sí" Él se acercó hacia Choromatsu, alzando su mentón "Es lo único que les importa a los ganadores" Omitiendo sus espinas y su ceño repleto de vergüenza y enfado.

"Pues" Él con su perfume lo opaco "Te prometo que conmigo esté será el año de tu vida" Me desagradó "Que encontraras cosas que nadie más te podrá entregar y en los textos no se logran aprender" Cuanto asco.

"¿Por qué el repentino interés en nosotros?" Mi voz escapó ida y furiosa "Te estas metiendo en líos que no conoces ni comprendes" La suya un contraste a elección.

"Me parecen lindos" Chasqueé la lengua con frustración, apretando entre mis palmas las delicadas hebras del pasto.

"¿No había nada más original?" Él no se inmuto "Que ridículo"

"Tranquilo" Una mueca filosa nació "Gatito huraño" Mal presentimiento "No tengo intenciones de robarte a tu novio" No baje la guardia delante de esa petulancia "Solamente" No lo podía hacer "Ambos parecen necesitar con urgencia un poco de diversión" Odiaba esa clase de actitud.

"Estamos bien de esta manera" Choromatsu de otro sorbo se atraganto "Y" Las palabras se me ataron, asfixiándome cual un nudo "Nosotros no somos pareja" Que amarga se cataba la verdad.

"Interesante" Fue lo que musito antes de volverse a apoyar en el árbol, sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos a medio consumir.

El resto de la tarde me rebaje a ser un miserable espectador, apreciando como el rostro de mi amigo enrojecía a causa de los grados de alcohol, como una extraña e inexistente confianza nacía al hablar de cosas vagas y carentes de sentido, como el cielo se teñía de escarlata anunciando las primeras horas del atardecer, y mi corazón se veía ahogado de emociones cuyo nombre no serían nobles de pronunciar.

No lo deseaba ahogar, no lo podía aislar, Choromatsu no lo merecía luego de salvarme con su amistad, sin embargo, mis celos, mi posesividad, estas alas manchadas y rotas, eran algo difícil de disimular. Era reprimir mi podio en el infierno. Sacrificio.

"Hey" La mano de Osomatsu acaricio mi muslo, tratando de captar mi atención "¿No me escuchaste?" Rodeé los ojos fastidiado "¿Por qué quisiste estudiar ingeniería?" Choromatsu se dejó caer sobre el pasto, cansado, intoxicado "No quiero sonar bruto, pero no te ves como la clase de nerd que ama las matemáticas"

"Tú tampoco" Él sonrió, interesado.

"Buen punto" Musito "Lo mío fue una decisión familiar" Él encogió sus rodillas, apoyando su pecho sobre estas "Para seguir con el negocio de mi padre" Descifrándome "¿Tú?"

"Yo" Mi mirada se enfocó en las largas pestañas de mi amigo, cubriendo sus intensos ojos "Fue para estar con él" Era la primera vez que me permitía recitar la verdad "En la escuela era lo único con lo que él solía fantasear" Una tímida expresión se pintó "Sabía que él se sentiría más tranquilo si yo era quien lo acompañaba" No lo pude evitar "Él puede lucir como un patán arrogante, pero en el fondo es un niño todavía"

"Wow" La dicción de Osomatsu no la pude leer "Te escuchas como alguien muy cercano a él" No quise.

"Lo soy" Tan ciego como él "Hemos sido buenos amigos por varios años"

"Entonces" Él se levantó, limpiándose los restos de tierra del pantalón con las manos "No deberías ser egoísta y privarle experiencias solo porque no son de tu agrado" Desafiándome "¿Crees que no lo puedo notar?"

"¿Notar qué?" Él se retiró el flequillo, dándole una apariencia aún más rebelde a su cabello. Bendita sea la ignorancia.

"Si aún no tienes el valor para aceptarlo en voz alta" Osomatsu tomó su mochila del piso, acomodándola sobre el hombro de su chaqueta "Puede que sea muy tarde cuando lo quieras intentar" Girando sobre la punta de sus pies.

"¿Es una amenaza?" Él suspiro.

"No" No me lo pude tragar "Solo quiero que empecemos a ser amigos con las cosas claras" Mal sabor "Deberías llevarlo a casa por cierto" Sucia corazonada "Se ve bastante agotado" Pero no me escuche.

"Eso haré" Tan tonto es el amor.

"Nos vemos en clases, mañana" Con un despreocupado gesto de manos él se despidió "Hasta la vista gatito huraño" Perdiéndose entre la multitud.

"Idiota" Gruñí, acomodando el brazo de Choromatsu alrededor de mi cuello, convirtiéndome en su apoyo para que comenzará a caminar.

Su aroma a nostalgia y seguridad había sido corrompió por los cigarrillos y el alcohol, su voz escapo gangosa, repleta de hipidos al momento de liberar alguna incoherencia trepidante, los demás transeúntes centraban sus reflectores ensayados al ser una pareja tambaleante de emociones cobardes.

Me enfermaba que Choromatsu le hubiese prestado esa atención, que hubiese sido atrapado por esas misteriosas y problemáticas escarlatas, sin embargo, escogí creer que era por el éxtasis y la curiosidad de la primera impresión. Ingenuidad. No hay perdón.

Tras sostener un par de cuadras el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, finalmente logré llegar a nuestro edificio metiéndolo en el ascensor, alcanzando el pomo de nuestro apartamento para arrojarlo sobre su cama, sin que él se dignase a alzar la mirada. Él era realmente malo con él alcohol. Hay cosas que jamás cambian.

"Si hubiese sabido que armarías tú las escenas no me habría levantado" Cosas que no debían cambiar "Y así me llamas idiota" Retire los cabellos de la frente de Choromatsu, nervioso, memorizando un rostro tan familiar como el mío, aprendiéndolo como si fuese nuestra primera vez. Tan tonto.

"Ichimatsu" Con un torpe bostezo él me miro.

"¿Te agradó ese idiota?" Él negó, siendo descubierto por el manto de la farsa, en el mundo de las mentiras "No entiendo la razón"

"Tengo sueño" Balbuceó acariciándose la sien, intentando sentarse en la cama, de cuerpo húmedo y voluntad vana "Me siento realmente mal" Entrecerrando la mirada "Creo que las cervezas tenían algo"

"Sí" Con un pequeño golpe en la frente lo volví a meter entre las frazadas "Alcohol" Él gruño "Y como nunca tomas, te cayó mal"

"Lo sé" Suspiro "Fue una idiotez"

"¿Entonces porque lo hiciste?" Él ya no me miró.

"Me duele el estómago" Era predecible.

"Voy a buscarte algo" Aun así no estaba preparado "Regreso de inmediato" Antes de que me pudiese mover un agarre en mi polera me detuvo, dejándome completamente paralizado.

"No" Pude escuchar como la saliva paso por su garganta con dificultad "Quédate" Más que las palabras "Como cuando éramos más jóvenes" Como la respiración.

"Eras tú el que se quedaba a mi lado" Recordé acomodando mi cabeza al costado de su almohada, divergido en este amor "Siempre has sido tú el que me ha cuidado" Consumido.

"Entonces" Nuestras orbes se entrelazaron "Regrésame el favor" Nuestros cuerpos se buscaron. Choromatsu era cruel.

"Está bien"

Y aun sabiendo que era una mala idea, que fallecería entre sus manos una parte de mi corazón, y se esfumarían las esperanzas de este amor, le entregue todo lo que soy.

A alguien que no lo valoraría.

A alguien que más que un amigo no me vería.

A quien pasara lo que pasara aún amaría. Masoquista.

* * *

Muchas gracias a quien termino esta mutación.

Los tres primeros capítulos ya los tengo listos la verdad. Pero subiré el otro hasta el Viernes.

Y eso, gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mis ternuritas!

Me enorgullece decirles que sí fue un fin de semana productivo! Así que subiré algo diario hasta el Jueves, con mucho amor.

Me costo creer que tantas personas hayan visto esta mutación, muchas gracias!

Mi única advertencia por amor al lector, es que está cosa esta densa, porque Ichi parte de esa manera. Así que lealo bajo su propio riesgo.

Y redudante y todo, pero narra Ichimatsu.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

La brisa colándose por la ventana de su cuarto, los tenues rayos del amanecer siendo los que me arrebataban mi mundo del ensueño, construido a base de fantasías, con un toque de horror, su cabello acariciando mi nariz, restregándose en contra de está, sus manos posándose con recelo sobre un pecho que ya olvido el respirar, sus orbes aún cerradas, repletas de paz. Esta era la única manera en que anhelaba el poder despertar.

Memorizando la expresión de Choromatsu acurrucándose a mi lado, rompiendo las barreras invisibles del desamor, fundiendo nuestras esencias e impregnando mi piel con un toque de su bondad. Él era un ingenuo de naturaleza insoportable, defectuoso de fábrica, egoísta y arrogante, él yacía más contaminado que este par de manos, intoxicadas por heridas de batallas. A su manera él era aún más asqueroso que una basura como yo. Y así lo amaba.

Que estupidez.

"Oye" Sus parpados se presionaron con frustración ante mi llamado "Vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa esta vez" Envolviéndome entre sus brazos. Tan celoso que podría llegar a engañar.

"La alarma aún no suena" Fue lo que balbuceó manchando mi polera con un hilo de saliva "Cuando suene me levantaré" Suspiro, augusto. No pude evitar reír ante tan infantil cuadro. Idiotez.

Él era alguien frívolo, rígido y agresivo, de carácter insoportable, y complejo por la totalidad de los quehaceres acarrear, él era el único personaje dentro de su guion, es por eso que él me pudiese mostrar esa faceta, sin máscaras, sin prejuicios, sin nada más, era algo que rebosaba mi alma en lo que pretendía llamar como felicidad.

"Pensé que estarías más entusiasmado por tu primer día de laboratorio" Él se quejó "Pero supongo que fueron patrañas para alardear con tus padres" Cual acertijo él se despertó, revelando unas cansadas orbes esmeraldas "Creo que si lo estas" Musite apartándome de él.

"Otra vez lo hice" No fue necesaria la interrogación "¿No es así?" De igual manera lindo me pareció. Desconsiderado.

"Sí" Sus mejillas se encendieron "Lo hiciste como todas las otras noches lo has hecho" Sus manos se restregaron sobre su frente; coléricas, acomplejadas.

"Lo siento" Murmullo "No sé qué pasa conmigo para darme el derecho de asfixiarte como si fueses mi almohada" De palabras torpes e intenciones nobles "Es un mal hábito abrazarte así"

"No me molesta del todo" La cara me ardió delante de esa imprudente confesión "Digo" Su sonrisa sola se pagó "No es tan desagradable porque hace frío, no pienses que es algo más" Choromatsu rio, acariciando mi cuello con su aliento, inclinándose a mis espaldas con el rechinar del colchón.

"Eres tan orgulloso" Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre mis hombros, recorriéndolos "Ichimatsu" Seduciéndome con su calor.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Mi espalda se apoyó sobre su pecho, adicta a aquella sensación "¿Sigues con resaca?" Alucinando aquel dulzor.

"Creo" Él me correspondió "Aún me duele la cabeza, pero estoy listo para ir a la facultad" Electrizándome "¿Me acompañaras?" Hipnotizándome con un fantasma que nunca podré tocar.

"Si ya conoces la respuesta para que te molestas en preguntar" Le reclame parándome de su cama, consiguiendo que una linda sonrisa se pintara entre sus mejillas, y los problemas con escombros se esfumasen.

¿Cuán infeliz debía ser para que la ignorancia se revelará?

"Quizás" No importaba "Simplemente me gusta escucharlo de ti" Porque siempre permanecería para él "Tal vez" Susurro imitando mis movimientos "Me gusta ver tu lado lindo" Él se encamino hacia su armario, escogiendo de manera meticulosa y maniática las prendas a vestir. Novato.

"Yo no tengo un lado tierno" Su bufido me fastidio "A veces eres insoportable" Para volverme a encantar dentro de una mirada. Yo era patético.

"Ten" El de ojos verdes me lanzo una de sus camisas a cuadros, aún con la etiqueta de la tienda puesta alrededor "Pienso que se te vería bien" Diciendo cosas bellas e irresponsables.

"¿A mí?" Entregándome en bandeja de plata esperanzas que no harán más que perecer "Debes estar loco" Cruel "Si ya no la quieres usar puedes llevarla a la tienda"

"Es para ti" Choromatsu era insensible "Solo pruébatela, la compre para que seas tú quien la use" Una diosa de mentiras filosas y tactos, tan puros, que podrían llegar a devastar.

"Está bien" Con pasos trémulos salí de su habitación, aseándome con unos incontenibles nervios en el baño principal, aferrándome a esa horrenda prenda.

Mis brazos se deslizaron con lentitud dentro de la tela, la saliva se me atoro en un nudo de emoción al intentar abrocharla, las manos me tiritaron, las piernas me engañaron. Estaba nervioso, emocionado porque eso era de él, porque él tuvo una linda consideración con un chico que no se medita cual humano, y lo hizo profesarse como un especial. Por ser el centro de sus miradas, y los objetivos de una tierna atención. Con un idiota que no hace más que dañar lo que acaricia y marchitar emociones dentro de un muerto corazón.

" _¿Está bien si nos volvemos amigos?"_ No lo estaba.

" _Porque yo te considero como alguien muy especial, Ichimatsu"_ Yo también, sin embargo, jamás de la forma en que esos versos ingenuamente se poseían

" _Entonces trata de sincerarte un poco más ¿Sí?"_ Lo lamentaba, pero no podía.

Sí Choromatsu se llegase a enterar de la clase de deseos que me someten al ser víctima de la cercanía de sus labios, sí él se llegase a enterar de las ansias que explotan en mi sangre con el simple roce de su mano, o el traqueteo en el que me destierro al haberme transformado en su primera palabra, él no me lo podría perdonar.

Le daría asco.

Y no por ser hombre, no por ser su mejor amigo, no por ser su compañero de universidad, sino por tener tatuado en la frente el hecho de ser Ichimatsu. Más razones no son de apiadar.

"Es solo otro día en esto" Me anime aferrándome a su camisa, sobre una de mis poleras con dibujos de gatos al descubierto, aspirando los vestigios que se habían impregnado de ese varonil perfume "Nada más" Que amarga sabia la verdad.

Con los músculos tensos salí del baño para ser recibido por aquel torpe muchacho, quien con gentileza me extendió un vaso de leche, con chocolate hasta la mitad, sin azúcar, con una bombilla al medio, como si no fuese necesario el decírselo para que él supiera que con eso me conquistaría. Injusto.

"Tómatela rápido" Con un golpe de espalda él me incito a pasar el líquido ardiente por mi garganta "Aunque sean los primeros días de instrucción es importante la nota de asistencia"

"Tú fuiste quien no me despertó" Al dejar el vaso sobre la mesa del comedor, él se acercó, con el ceño ligeramente tenso y la mandíbula torcida "¿Pasa algo?" Antes de que siguiera él se llevó los dedos hacia la boca, repasándolos con el borde de su lengua, llevándolos hacia mis labios.

"Deberías ser más cuidadoso" Mis mejillas calcinaron al ser víctimas de la vergüenza "Siempre te queda un bigote de chocolate"

"¡¿Quién mierda lo limpia de esa manera?!" Él se rio cuando, apenado, golpeé su mano, intentando disimular el desenfrenado latir dentro de mi pecho "No actúes como mi mamá"

"No te comportes como un niño" Sus manos descendieron por los bordes de mi camisa, tirando de ella, inspeccionándola "Te queda un poco grande" Se quejó, reposando sus palmas sobre su cintura "Pero se te ve bien" Irresponsable "Así andamos iguales" Sádico.

"Supongo" Un villano quien con una capa destrozada a la princesa pretendía rescatar.

Mentiras.

El primer bloque fue un lento y tortuoso instructivo acerca del equipo con el que íbamos a trabajar, con las experiencias de estudiantes pasados en una mala improvisación, con ideas para apuntes que Choromatsu anotó. Una multitud de batas blancas, manos limpias, y sonrisas cínicas, de miradas despectivas, y ambiente con aroma a cloro. Sofocante, asfixiante, desagradable, ninguno de nosotros pertenecía a aquel lugar.

" _¿No es bonito dentro?"_ Pero por él estaba condenado a jugar. Por él sacrificaría cinco años de mi vida para que su sueño se pudiera realizar. Idiota.

Los alumnos de años superiores nos sugirieron hacer grupos de estudios para informes y controles, intentando instruirnos acerca de la dinámica practica e ignorando la teórica por falta de material. En todo instante las orbes de Choromatsu resplandecieron, absorbiendo con una convincente ingenuidad las palabras de los demás, suspirando cual película de romance, un entusiasta fingiendo seriedad. No existía duda de que esto era lo que él amaba. Lo iba a apoyar.

"Si nosotros usamos las ventanas que nos quedan para repasar nos ira excelente en el año" Una altanera sonrisa nació mientras él apoyaba sus manos debajo de su mentón "Incluso podríamos llegar a ser los mejores"

"Yo" Él suspiro, embobado.

"Piénsalo" Balbuceo "Los mejores de la clase" No había caso.

"Chicos lindos" Cada uno de mis músculos se tensó al sentir un peso extra sobre mis hombros "Los he estado buscando" El asqueroso aliento a cerveza y tabaco me atormento "Estaba pensando que como las cosas son de a tres me les podría unir"

"Ni de joda" Con repulsión aparte a Osomatsu de mi cuerpo, consintiendo que ese agarre se convirtiera en un sello de dos "No necesitamos de la compañía de un tercero"

"No seas cruel" Se quejó restregando su mejilla contra el de ojos verdes "Tú estás de acuerdo, preciosura" Provocando expresiones que yo jamás logre "¿No es así?"

"No me llames así, idiota" Con la frente rígida él lo aparto "Ichimatsu tiene razón, basta con nosotros dos" Intentando disimular la vergüenza "Además si te llegásemos a considerar aceptar, tendrías que trabajar enserio" Fallando una vez más.

"Prometo tratar" Su voz fue aniñada "Por favor" Una encarnecida farsa "Choromatsu" Me enfermaba que lo buscase a él.

"Lo consideraré" Sentencio moviendo sus piernas hacia las afueras del salón, exponiéndonos a un día desagradablemente soleado y alegre.

"Si me das la oportunidad sé que te convenceré" La mano del de orbes escarlatas se aferró a la cintura del más bajo "¿Qué es lo que van a hacer ahora?" Él no se resistió "Podríamos aprovechar de conocernos mejor"

"No, nosotros nos vamos a casa" No me atreví a separarlos "Ya tenemos planes con un maratón de horror" Porque una parte de mi corazón, pensó que eran piezas a encajar "¿No es verdad?" Él me ignoro.

"¿Tienes algo en mente Osomatsu?" La primera de muchas veces que lo haría "Películas podemos ver cualquier otro día" Era mentira.

"Es la semana de novatos, muchachos, despierten" El tacto entre ellos aumento "Podemos ir a molestar un poco a los de primer año" Para en una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa encantadora darme la espalda apartándose hacia algún lugar. Estaba encerrado en la soledad.

Me lo estaban quitando.

No hice más que observar.

Arrastrando mis pies de mala gana por el camino de rocas llegue hacia un gran desnivel de tierra en la universidad, en donde los novatos caminaban descalzos, siendo bañados por sustancias repulsivas y apuntados en las burlas de los de segundo año. Osomatsu, sin soltar esa frágil y pequeña mano tomó el control de la bienvenida, incomodando a los demás, omitiendo la otra faceta altruista.

"Deberías divertirte un rato" Fue lo que él balbuceo entregándome un globo de agua.

"Ellos no se ven divertidos con tus tratos" Él rio, rodando los ojos.

"No seas tan serio, a ti también te lo hicieron" Con una pistola de juguete el empapo a una chica que caminaba con la cabeza gacha en aquella fila "Es momento de la venganza" Con la mandíbula tensa y los sentidos cosquilleando en rabia le arroje aquel globo a su chaqueta deportiva, descubriendo que no estaba repleto de agua.

"Ups" Su boca se torció al haber sido bañado por leche descompuesta "Supongo que tengo mala puntería"

"No es importante" Con un rápido movimiento él se la quitó, arrojándola al suelo, pisándola, carente de importancia "Es parte de la diversión"

"Puedo ver lo que estas intentando" Mis palabras se atoraron entre mis dientes y mi lengua "Y con él no te va a funcionar esa fachada de idiota problemático" Escapando vacilantes e inseguras.

Pánico a conocer la verdad.

"Lo que tú estás haciendo" Sus manos rozaron mi camisa de cuadros "Tampoco te va a resultar" Con asco "Si piensas que yo no tengo una oportunidad, tú menos la posees" Removiéndose los cabellos de la frente él continuo con el liderazgo de la novatada. Dejándome estático a los pies de un árbol, arrebatándomelo de las manos para convertirlo en alguien más.

Esta no era la primera vez que a Choromatsu le interesaba un hombre. Ya he tenido que tolerar estas punzadas en medio del pecho, y la intranquilidad transformándose en insomnio, ya he sido testigo de esa mirada; ilusa y apenada que le entrega a alguien más, sin embargo, no por estar escrito en nuestras páginas de cotidianidad va a doler menos.

Me enferma que me utilice en su segundo plano, y que con una bella actuación a cualquiera le entregue el rol. Odio que ignore la manera en que me atraganto en emoción, porque es más sencillo que comprender. Patético.

"Seré idiota" Musite acomodando mi nuca sobre mis rodillas, escuchando como una horda de novatos yacían expectantes ante los trucos de Osomatsu.

Yo nunca podría ser alguien como él.

"Hey" El de ojos esmeraldas se acomodó a mi lado "¿No estas demasiado solo por acá?" No me digne a mirarlo. Ya no lo haría.

"Deberías estar humillando a los novatos con tu futuro novio" No fue necesario contemplarlo para saber que sus mejillas ardían "Conmigo puedes hablar cuando sea, después de todo" Que enfermiza sensación.

"Ichimatsu" Su mano se posó sobre mi espalda, acariciándola "No quise decirlo de esa manera" Su voz escapo suave y tímida "Lo siento" Casi con temor a ser pronunciada.

"No me importo" Farsa.

"Pienso que si lo llegamos a conocer bien nos podríamos hacer buenos amigos" Él no escucho ni mi sarcástica risa, ni vio la manera en que me impregné en la esencia de su camisa "Osomatsu es alguien interesante" No quiso.

"Supongo que sí" Con un travieso movimiento de dedos él elevo mi mentón.

"Ichimatsu" Sus palmas retiraron los cabellos de mi frente, deteniendo el tiempo a nuestro alrededor, engatusándome con una lenta y tortuosa expresión "¿No has pensado en peinarte de esta manera?" La boca se me abrió, fundiendo nuestros alientos "Es que luces mucho más lindo si muestras tus ojos" Quise llorar "Eres hermoso"

¿Por qué?

"¿Es así?" Él delineo mis facciones con cautela, repasando desde mi nariz hacia mis labios.

"Lo es" Sonriéndome con una gentileza que mi mundo devasto.

¿Por qué no te quieres dar cuenta?

"Choromatsu" Mi mano se aferró al cuello perfectamente abotonado de su camisa "¿Alguna vez te ha gustado alguien enserio?" Su rostro se convirtió en un poema, su cuerpo en el pincel de la ingenuidad. Tan trasparente.

"¿Qué?" Sus manos se apoyaron sobre el pasto, inclinándose un poco más a mi lado "¿Por qué te interesa eso de repente?" No quería que fuese muy tarde.

"Porque" Me debía mover "Creo que a mí me gusta alguien" Esa mirada "Y creo que es de verdad" Profunda, intima, nostálgica "No lo puedo dejar de pensar" Nadie la pudo quebrajar.

"¿Me puedes decir el nombre?" Su mano rozo la mía sobre el pasto, aferrándose a ella, electrizándola.

"Creo que podría" Con el rostro ardiendo en pena y las piernas trémulas en la tentación, agache mi nuca "Creo que algún día te tendrás que enterar" Era momento de revelar la verdad "Así que no te espantes" No me odies por favor.

"Ichimatsu" Su palma revolvió mis cabellos, enredándose entre ellos con familiaridad "Puedes confiar en mí" Con una experiencia que anhelaba mantener toda una vida "Lo sabes" Porque lo amaba "¿Cierto?" Enamorado hasta perder la línea de la locura.

"Sí"

"Oye, chico bonito" Choromatsu se separó de golpe al escuchar la voz del de orbes escarlatas "Los novatos comenzaron con una competencia de baile y me pidieron darles una demostración" La mano de Osomatsu se extendió con galantería al frente del de camisa a cuadros "¿Me harías el honor de ser mi pareja?"

"Pero" Con una sonrisa enmarcada.

"Ve" Y el alma descompasada "Te divertirás con él" Le apoyé.

"No hemos terminado esta conversación" Fue lo que bufo antes de levantarse y acompañar al idiota hacia el centro de las luces, en medio de la sociedad, brillando mientras yo perecía entre las garras de las sombras.

Y me frustro ver como Osomatsu pudo recorrer las curvas del cuerpo de mi amigo sin inhibición, como una sonrisa en él pinto mientras los demás alentaban una cercanía de la que me jure él no era profanador. Y, de pronto, entre los gritos de los universitarios, el olor a cerveza rancia, y los insoportables rayos del sol, me asfixio la realidad, como si un par de huesudas manos recorrieran mi garganta, haciendo presión. Sabiendo que a mi jamás me miraría, que me era imposible el robar un corazón del que nunca fui poseedor. Y dolió.

Sin embargo, me lastimo aún más tener la certeza de que él me podría utilizar hasta dejar un cadáver vacío y yo aun así lo amaría. No me tenía respeto, no me tenía amor.

Él era mi razón para aún intentar. Yo era cruel. Cruel conmigo.

"Hey" Con el ceño tenso, apoyando mi mano sobre mi frente al ser inútil la sombra de los arboles mire a un chico de brillantes lentes de sol a mi costado "Luces muy solo en este rincón" No pude evitar deformar mi mandíbula ante su desagradable atuendo brillante "¿Te molesta si te hago algo de compañía?"

"En realidad sí" El chico se quitó las gafas para dejarlas sobre su cabeza "Apreciaría mucho que te largaras, para no volverte a ver" Él no me escucho.

"¿Estudias por acá?" Tan solo se apoyó a mi costado en el árbol, con una insufrible sonrisa y densa mirada.

"No te incumbe" Él rio.

"Yo también" Cuando su mano acaricio con confianza mi espalda, mis espinas se alzaron atacándolo con un golpe sobre el hombro.

"Tócame otra vez y te mueres" Aquel ridículo hombre, en lugar de pagarme con agresión suspiro, recorriéndome con unas profundas orbes azules, y una emocione que me fue imposible el comprender.

"Es gracioso" Musito llevándose la mano hacia el pecho, dudoso "Me recuerdas mucho a un kitty huraño" Rodeé los ojos, obligando a mis piernas a alzarse en el pasto "Es una curiosa actitud" Y apartarme de él "Espera" Cuando su palma apretó mi muñeca él se profeso arrepentido "¿Puedo saber tu nombre?"

"¿Para qué?" Él no desistió con una intolerante seguridad "Si te lo digo quiero que me dejes en paz" Él asintió, presionando ligeramente sus labios, deteniendo el mundo a nuestro alrededor para ser absorbido en esa expresión "Ichimatsu" Para ser destrozado.

"Ichimatsu" Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna al ser prisionero de esa tonalidad "Lo recordaré"

"No lo hagas" Bramé caminando hacia el medio de los novatos.

Habían sido tantas las veces en que me había visto forzado a tragarme este repulsivo amor, a morderme la lengua mientras sus ilusiones eran destinadas para alguien más, mientras un futuro auto destructivo arrancaba nuestras alas. Habían sido tantas veces las que él le había pertenecido a una máscara sin emoción, no obstante, ninguna de ellas se comparó a la cólera que fue verlo con Osomatsu, riendo, bromeando, llenando un espacio temporal con una confianza satírica.

Desde ese momento lo odie a él, por estármelo quitando. Y me aprendí a despreciar, por ser un maniático del control.

Que idiotez.

"¡Choromatsu!" Fui incapaz de frenar mis pasos al verlos apartados de la multitud "Lo mejor será que nos vallamos antes de que ese idiota haga algo ilegal" Me enfermaba esta clase de actitud "¿Vienes conmigo?" Detestaba ser poseído por los celos.

"¿Me vas a dejar luego de todo lo que hablamos?" Por unas latentes y rebosantes dudas escurriendo por cada poro de mi piel "Me hieres Choro-chan"

"¿Choro-chan?" El nombrado bajo la nuca, culpable ante mi risa sarcástica "Wow, se deben estar llevando muy bien para apodarlo de esa manera"

"Relájate" Osomatsu me trato de tocar para ser golpeado "Calma, solo queremos pasar un buen rato"

"Linda excusa" Mis dientes chirriaron contra la presión de mi mandíbula "Mañana nos tenemos que levantar a primera hora por los demás instructivos" Él de orbes escarlatas alzó una ceja, divertido, relamiéndose la boca bajo la silueta de mi amigo. Asqueroso.

"No te ves cómo alguien preocupado por la responsabilidad" Con un bufido me aparte.

"No lo soy" Tratando de encontrar un par de resplandecientes esmeraldas "Pero él sí" Chocando con indiferencia y frialdad "¿No es verdad?"

"Yo" Sus mejillas se encendieron con timidez al ser rozadas por sus propias manos "Es verdad" Musito "Ya me debería ir" Aquel tono fue la viva decepción "Pero la pasé muy bien Osomatsu" Mezclada con veneno y un toque de pasión "Gracias" Sádico.

"Por favor piensa en lo que te propuse" Con un galante beso de mano él se despidió "Nos veremos pronto, preciosura" Injusto. Él no era digno.

"Idiota" Yo tampoco. Con ese balbuceó regresamos a nuestro apartamento. En silencio, incomodos, densos.

Cuando Choromatsu cruzó nuestra puerta él se excusó con ir a tomar un largo baño a causa del calor antes de confrontarme, dejándome en la sala de estar, con la televisión puesta en una película al azar, estático, ahogándome en mi propia idiotez, arrepentido al haber sido incapaz de controlar mis emociones cuando siempre me mofe de poderlo hacer.

" _¿Sabes? Ichimatsu"_ Es su culpa _"En mis tiempos libres escribo algo de poesía, es un pasatiempo tonto, y que no tiene ningún sentido con lo que quiero"_ Él fue quien me hizo sentir especial cuando no debía _"Puede que sea una tontera, pero"_ Es mi culpa _"Me gustaría que fueses el único que los leyera"_ Por haber caído donde no debía.

No soy especial.

El atardecer se coló por las ventanas de nuestro hogar, oscureciendo mi alrededor, mi rostro se dedicó a reposar horas en frente de la televisión, mirando vagamente la mala actuación, mi pecho se comprimió al rememorar aquella mirada; una imposible de robar. Ya lo debería dejar.

"Ichimatsu" Su voz, junto con el crujido de la puerta a causa de la humedad captaron mi atención "Yo" Sus labios se abrieron, sin decir nada "¿Qué estás viendo?" Secándose el cabello con una toalla blanca, en pijamas, él se acomodó a mi lado.

"Creo que es algo de acción" Rígido "No está muy interesante en realidad" Evadiendo mi mirada.

"Oye" Su expresión se escondió debajo de la tela, amarga "Sé que te cuesta expresarte con sinceridad y que posiblemente me vas a dar una evasiva" Para encontrar a un asustado chico debajo de esta; despeinado y descalzo "Pero estamos bien" Una parte de mí que no le había entregado a nadie más "¿Cierto?" No pude.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Con un suspiro travieso él dejo la toalla en la mesa del centro, consintiendo que las gotas resbalaran desde las puntas de su cabello hasta su largo cuello.

"Te he sentido extraño desde que conocimos a Osomatsu" Mis piernas se encogieron, hundiéndome en el sofá "Más agresivo que de costumbre"

"No sé de qué hablas" Con un tierno apretón en mis mejillas, él me sucumbió.

"Ichimatsu" Era destructiva la manera en que me llamaba con su voz "Te conozco a la perfección" Tan hermosa como dañina "Cada cosa de ti la puedo leer" Una novia con velo de ficción "Es inútil que lo quieras disimular"

"¿Es así?" Nació una sonrisa torcida "¿De verdad piensas que me puedes leer?"

"Sí" Un novio con venda en el altar "Hemos sido mejores amigos un tiempo, creo tener ese poder" Que lindo debe ser yacer atrapado en la comodidad "Así que" Sus manos capturaron las mías sobre los cojines del sillón, bajo las luces de los gastados diálogos "¿Pasa algo con él?"

"Sí" Él estaba arruinando un mundo que con esmero y lágrimas construí, a base de marfil y cristal "Pasan cosas con Osomatsu" Una relación contra la que años batalle y mi identidad devasto.

"¿No te agrada?" Un amor que en el silencio de la condena enterré.

"No" Eso pasaba "Tú eres el único que ha comenzado a actuar raro al tenerlo cerca" Su palma apretó con mayor intensidad la mía. Transparente.

"Yo" Delicado.

"Deberías admitirlo y ya" Trémulo y asustado "Sé lo que significa ese comportamiento" Ay, Choromatsu "Que de repente tomes interés por esa clase de pasatiempos, y lo quieras impresionar haciendo lo mismo que los demás" Él único cual libro abierto, de letras escarlatas y hojas de polvo, eras tú "Él te interesa"

"No es verdad" Su tartamudeo lo delató "Él solo" Su sonrojo fue la señal "No lo sé, Osomatsu es extraño" Su nuca volteó hacia la ventana "Se podría decir que él me intriga"

"Te gusta" Era amargo el amar.

"¡Ichimatsu!" Un lindo poema en lugar de expresión.

"No es necesario que lo niegues" La voz me tembló "No quiero que te ilusiones otra vez con quien no debes para que acabe siendo una farsa" El ambiente peso. Nuevamente me dolió.

"Yo tampoco lo quiero hacer" Me hería estar a su lado "Él me invito a una cita" Perdido en su indiferencia glacial.

"¿Una cita?" Y aunque esta era mi oportunidad perfecta para sabotear, metiendo mis contaminadas garras en tan pura inocente y emoción.

"Sí" Esa sonrisa "Sé que es tonto e infantil, además ni siquiera nos conocemos" Esos tiernos nervios "Debería haberlo rechazado" Ese inconsistente respirar "Lo sé" Me lo impidieron.

"Deberías aceptar" Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos entre una intangible bruma de estática.

"¿Qué?" Con el alma goteando, sollozando, refugiándome entre los murmullos del atardecer "Pensé que él no te agradaba" Me martiricé.

"No lo hace" Porque sin importar la razón "Pero a ti sí" Pasara lo que pasara…

"Entonces aceptaré" Quería preservar esa resplandeciente felicidad.

"Deberías"

"Gracias" Yo lo amaba "Eres un buen amigo" Ni un corazón roto lo cambiaría.

* * *

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo!

 **Lizz972:** Hola y muchas gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad!

Lizz! Porque eres tan amor y te apareces en esta cosa masoquista? No ves que apenas a mi corazoncito acosador?

También son otra de mis otps, los amo terriblemente juntos, pucha, deberías hacerme la lista de tus parejas para que algún día te escriba algo bonito, piensalo.

Igual me atrase como tres días en subirlo por no leerla, pero muchas gracias! Eres un sol para esta autora que te adora.

Es un honor tenerte en esta tambien, y me asegurare de que sea buena, porque así lo mereces.

Un abrazo gigante!

 **Cara4444:** Hola y muchas gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad!

Quiero que sepas que cuando empecé a leer tu comentario chille horriblemente de la emoción, porque soy muy debil al Italiano, fue lo más hermoso que me han dicho, eres un amor!

Nooo, cosita, no llores por eso, bueno Ichi la va a tener dificil en un comienzo porque tampoco es capaz de decirle directamente a Choro lo que siente, pero sabes que comienzo hay finales felices, te lo puedo prometer.

Ay, cada una de las cosa que me dices me honra tanto, mil gracias, y es complicada la situación en la que estan esos tres, pero mientras más se desarrolle más va a avanzar.

Mil gracias por el apoyo!

 **katyrawwasdsasa:** Hola y muchas gracias por entrar en mi mutación.

Senpai! Omg! Me siento terriblemente noticeada.

Sabes que de ti siempre es un gigantesco halago porque yo amo cada una de tus historias, las acoso muy seguido, así que linda!

Muchas gracias!

Te amoadoro de la manera más dolorosa que puedes imaginar.

* * *

Ya me lo han dicho: ¿Chiaki porque tan corta venas esta monstruosidad? Ya sé, para eso la advertencia XD

Es porque hay un punto en el que un amor imposible se vuelve insoportable, más si tienes que ocultarlo a diario de la otra persona, y está escoge a alguien más porque es obvia la atracción entre Oso y Choro. En esos casos la tercera rueda no va a querer ser estorbo, pero tampoco se va a poder alegrar con sinceridad al ser dejado de lado.

Pero bueno, con el tiempo se desenvuelven las cosas entre esos tres, paciencia que Oso no ha hecho nada.

Creo que es obvio que Ichi esta enamorado de Choro así que no sé que más explicar.

Solo muchas gracias a quien leyó esto!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!

Creo que acá si se me fue la mano con la actualización, pero hey, aún estoy esperando que sigan fics desde el 2015 así que no estoy tan mal en comparación.

Bueno, creo que solo debo decirles que acá narra Choromatsu, y siento que quedo ligero en comparación a lo que suelo ser yo, así que no tenga muchas esperanzas.

¡Muchas gracias a las personitas que lo leen!

¡Espero que sea de su agrado!

* * *

Antes las cosas eran mejores.

Ichimatsu; desde que mi historia se había tornado interesante aquel nombre se había atesorado. Ha estado conmigo entre los pasillos de un sueño carente de rumbo, me ha permitido tener acceso a los laberintos de su mente, a los extraños escenarios de su corazón. Era mi mejor amigo, me importaba, lo apreciaba, estaba más contento de lo que un hombre era capaz de enunciar de que él hubiese ingresado a mi misma universidad. La vida no pesaba con él a mi lado, era un apoyo, era un hogar, me hacía reír, me hacía crecer y valorar, aunque fuese estoico y arisco.

Afiliarse a tan prestigiosa institución había sido mi meta desde que mis ambiciones transmutaron a oro, cuando supe que era capaz de dar más, un punto, un poco, una nota más alta, un puesto más arriba, mucho más. La histeria fue mi dama de compañía para ingresar, un verano en vela; con pilas de libros y papeles, con psicosis, con café y energéticas en un trabajo para pagar cursos extras, con una increíble indiferencia a la hora de la admisión, arrancándome un cabello cada tarde de espera junto al teléfono. Me esforcé, trabajé, y tenerlo a él en esta travesía.

"Oye Choromatsu" Era más de lo que podía llegar a soportar "¿Has visto mi taza?" Estaba agradecido "Esa que tiene las orejas y la cola de gato" Por eso le debía demostrar que era mejor, que no había estado cometiendo un fatal error en apostar por el chico de los sueños torpes y el caminar descalzo; frágil e inestable, sensible y perseverante. Un ególatra total. Era el mejor de todos los que habían ingresado. Nada de talento, solo esfuerzo.

"Creo que la deje en el mueble de arriba en la mañana" Murmuré acomodando mi cabello a la derecha en frente del espejo, el flequillo cubría unas cortas y rebeldes pestañas "Te dije que la lavaras luego de usarla, si me hicieras caso sería más sencillo" Por el reflejo vislumbre al más bajo en mi habitación "Por eso tenemos normas para convivir" Con los cabellos desordenados y un poleron gigantesco. Era lindo.

Maldición.

Ambos ahorramos el pasado verano para poder arrendar un dormitorio cerca de la universidad; un hogar compartido, con las personalidades ya expuestas y la sinceridad gastada en un himno hacia la cotidianidad. Con Ichimatsu no tenía que actuar, él era mi único apoyo real en un mundo de falsedad, cuando perdí la esperanza y necesite que alguien me sostuviese la cordura, cuando mi familia se derrumbó y la desilusión fue la que me consumió hambrienta, sedienta por una masacre en carnaval. Sacrificio.

" _No te lo volveré a decir así que escúchalo bien"_ Fue él _"Me quedaré a tu lado hasta que seas capaz de levantarte y te alentaré hasta que llegues a tu cima"_ Solamente él _"Me importas"_ Quien me apoyo.

"Oye" Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho, su espalda se acomodo en el soporte de mi habitación "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?" Hay situaciones en las que las palabras se tornan redundantes, aunque escasas. Él era esa clase de situación. Denso y profundo. Un corte hondo.

"Nada fuera de lo común" Sabia que se percataría de la chispa de engaño. Era peligroso. Era lo mejor.

"Te estoy preguntando enserio" Me abroché el último botón de la prenda sin despegar mi atención de mi reflejo, era un desastre con la palabra _aburrido_ tatuada en la frente "Das miedo" Pude percibir como la vergüenza acunaba a mi rostro.

"Nada en lo que te tengas que entrometer" Era tan predecible "Yo solo" Era un libro abierto ante aquel misterioso chico; no lo podía evitar, una extraña y turbulenta conexión "Mejor solo" Un hilo escarlata rozando los cuellos; manteniéndonos en nuestro lugar.

"¿Mejor?" Uno que yo corte "¿Qué?" Cada movimiento y respiración.

"Agradecería que me dejaras solo" Era como si él ya lo supiese de antemano. Nunca había confiado esa clase de vinculo. Ichimatsu era especial.

Osomatsu.

Antes las cosas eran mejores.

"Ah" El de ojos morados chasqueo la lengua; golpeando con sus mullidos calcetines con bigotes la recia alfombra, acercándose por mis espaldas como si hubiese podido leer mis pensamientos vislumbrando entre mis penurias. Mal "Tú de seguro te está preparando para tu cita" Maldición. Fue un extraño sentimiento el que me transmitió, uno que se borro entre la amargura y la acides, no había línea "Ni siquiera creo que te vayas a divertir con él" Una que fui incapaz de leer. No lo quise hacer.

"Tú me dijiste que lo hiciera" Me defendí bajo la capa de la intriga "Que era buena idea ir con él porque" Con un translucido rubor en las mejillas "Me gustaba" Con un mordisco de labio.

"¿Entonces estás haciendo esta mierda por mí?" Bufo. Su mirada; amatista, brillante, filosa, indiferente "Pero que generoso eres" Me ponía nervioso "Estas haciendo esto más grande de lo que es" Amargo "Se ve que ese idiota le coquetea a todo lo que se le pasea al frente" Percibí molestia y frustración.

"Quizás" La boca me supo a decepción.

"Lo único que ganarás saliendo con un tonto como Osomatsu es terminar herido" Sus ojos se rodaron, sus piernas empezaron a dar círculos frenéticos en la habitación "¿Y quién crees que tendrá que recoger esos pedazos tuyos cuando ocurra?" Él me entrego una risa para si mismo, acomodando sus manos sobre su fina cadera "Yo" Cuando lo mire "Yo" Y sus orbes se posaron en las mías "Esto" El tiempo se paralizo, sus mejillas se pintaron de un adorable y tímido rubor, sonreí "Perdón" Él era lindo. Realmente encantador.

"¿Por qué te estas disculpando?" La saliva se le atoro en medio de la garganta, él no fue capaz de sostener mi expresión en contra de la suya.

"Realmente no me importa lo que hagas con tu vida amorosa" Sus manos acariciaron su cuello, su atención se enfoco en el piso, era curioso "Si quieres salir con el casanova para que te vayan a romper el corazón es cosa suya" Por unos instantes "No me voy a entrometer" Por unos pequeños.

"Vaya" Ichimatsu pareció.

"¿Qué?"

"Luces casi celoso" Y aquella sensación "Que extraño" Me fascino. Cada poro de su ser se tiño de un brillante carmín, su mandíbula se abrió carente de oxígeno, sus cejas se juntaron a la defensiva. Era adorable.

"Ni de joda" Gruño negando constantemente con los brazos "Tan solo te trato de cuidar y tú ya abusas considerándolo algo más" Bufo, hubo un toque de decepción en mi pecho, hubo un toque de ambición por más. Mis parpados se cerraron intentando borrar aquella dichosa y agradable impresión _._

 _Ichimatsu_ se llamaba.

"Supongo que sí fue mi imaginación" Musite siendo abrazado por la realidad "Después de todo" Era tiempo de decirlo "Eres mi mejor amigo" Era tan cruel el destino.

Con el más bajo me profesaba augusto y en confianza, me importaba, me ponía nervioso. Ichimatsu era precioso. Podía quedar embelesado contemplándolo con el tiempo escurriéndose entre las manos y el corazón con una letra escarlata sangrando sobre él; sus delgadas facciones, sus densas y atractivas ojeras, sus actitudes divergentes; tan dulces y protectoras, tan tercas y gruñonas. Nos pertenecíamos, nos queríamos, no podía imaginar un futuro sin esas hermosas y complejas orbes moradas; repletas de melancolía entretejida con una taza de chocolate y café, sin esos gruñidos en las mañanas junto a mi oreja, y mimos en el invierno compartiendo apenados la misma bufanda, sin roces de manos, risas ansiosas, abrazos en el sofá bajo el manto de una presuntuosa cercanía.

No lo debía arruinar, por eso, la única persona por la que no me podía permitir sentir algo más era el hombre que tenía a mi lado. Mi familia lo quería y aceptaba, nuestro hilo no era capaz de rebanarse, y yo, no sabotearía aquella relación con un romance. Era censurado en mi mente.

Era mi mejor amigo nada más. No.

" _Pase lo que pase me quedaré contigo"_ Simplemente no.

Ichimatsu no me gustaba. No podía.

" _Es una promesa"_ No debía.

Yo era perfección, no me estropearía.

"Ven" Musito extendiéndome los brazos, las piernas me temblaron ansiosas cuando sus palmas se acomodaron sobre mi cuello "Te ves mucho más atractivo de esta manera" Los primeros dos botones fueron arrebatados "De esa forma se ve tu cuello" Una sonrisa triste, un tacto áspero y dulce, lento, con las emociones al borde de la piel.

"Yo" Fue ahogado en una densa atmósfera entre nosotros dos. Ambos contuvimos la respiración. No.

"Listo" Murmullo repasando mis hombros, colocándose en la punta de sus pies para revolver y desordenar mi cabello "De esa manera le gustaras más" No sonrió "Espero que el idiota valore al menos el esfuerzo que estoy poniendo" Aquella frase fue pronunciada de manera automática y gélida. Era una tormenta de emoción.

"Gracias" Al apartarnos extrañe su calidez "Supongo que me voy" Sus labios se separaron, queriendo revelar un secreto hacia el infinito, mis pies me frenaron expectantes por él.

"Suerte" Ninguno tuvo el valor "Estaré atento al celular por si quieres que te vaya a rescatar" Jamás lo tuvimos "Suerte" Repitió.

"Bien" Me encogí de hombros, el aire pesó, el corazón me dolió, y esos bonitos ojos "Regresaré apenas la película se termine así que no me demoraré mucho" Resonaron cuales cadenas dentro de mi alma. Eran mi condena. Eran mi pasión.

"Solo" Otra vez aquella sensación. No. Definitivamente no "Diviértete" Antes las cosas eran mejores.

"Lo haré" No era normal aquel adiós. Tan simple y cortante, no era algo característico de nosotros dos.

Ichimatsu era especial, no existía inhibición ni líneas, había confianza y afecto; futuro, fantasías, dolor, heridas, llanto, consuelo, era una jodida pesadilla disfrazada de un lindo sueño, lo quería, era como una especie de hermano menor a quien poseía la obligación moral de cuidar. ¿Hermano? Si claro. Pero no. Simplemente no.

Osomatsu.

Era adicción y vicio; en una mirada, en una palabra, un roce eléctrico, una inyección de misterio de la que no me quería rehabilitar. Era mala idea y mi lado racional lo gritaba, lo había escrito con letras esmeralda en las paredes de mi consciencia, sin embargo, al haber sido el mejor de mi promoción decidí darme un lujo para escapar. Una aventura nada más; una excusa miserable que yo mismo me entregue, era un ego perfecto de alta mantención, brillante y monstruoso y era esa pequeña pieza escarlata la que le faltaba para estallar.

" _Chico lindo"_ Solo caí.

Sin percatarme de lo ansioso que me encontraba corrí hacia la estación de metro que habíamos acordado con un cine cerca. En el camino aquella pulcra imagen que construí frente al espejo se desarmo; se derritió con el calor, el corazón se me fue hacia la garganta a medida que mis pasos iban acelerando. Quería llegar. No debía generar expectaciones. Yo no hacía ni amor ni amigos. Solo éxito.

Tenía una auto-profecía que cumplir. Ser el mejor, triunfar. Yo era el precio de sangre a pagar.

"¡Choro-chan!" Fue el grito que frenó mis pasos en medio de la multitud, como si fuese un animal sediento me detuve; esperando "Por acá" Era malo para recordar rostros y voces "Hola" Sin embargo.

"Hola" Lo suyo fue algo que no pude olvidar. Con una simple polera roja con un pino al medio y unos jeans, con una imagen descuidada y un aroma a peligro, no pude evitar atragantarme pensando que se veía realmente bien. Los colores se me escaparon del rostro. Su aroma me embeleso.

"Luces realmente adorable" Musito con emoción, depositando su mano sobre mi cabello, volviéndolo a acomodar "Estoy emocionado" Un tentador brillo apareció en sus ojos; eran obscenidad. Fue magnetismo.

"Yo solo quería ver la película y no tenía con quien" Fue animal "No te confundas que solo es eso" Me defendí. No hacia ni amor ni amistad.

"¿Tu novio el gatito no te quiso acompañar?" El alma me trepito ante esa idea. Era tabú.

"Ichimatsu no es mi pareja" Gruñí observando como el más alto sacaba un cigarrillo y le daba una profunda calada "Somos amigos" Una sonrisa filosa, sangrienta, fue lo único que pude apreciar entre aquella cortina de humo.

"Si tú lo dices" Su brazo se acomodo sobre mi hombro, las manos me empezaron a sudar. Esto se había dejado de profesar como normal "Deberíamos ir a comprar las entradas antes de que se acaben" No obstante, el más alto no lucía trastornado ni prestaba atención. Supuse que esto para él no era una ambigüedad. Solo atracción.

"Vamos" Nadie más que el éxito era quien me podía interesar. No amor.

"Oye" No amistad "Realmente te ves adorable hoy" Entonces "Solo recuérdalo" Con un extraño palpitar y una respiración casi asmática me pregunte.

¿Qué rayos hacía en ese lugar?

Yo solía ser mejor.

La fila para la película era larga; no obstante, el tiempo se pareció resbalar entre mis dedos al tenerlo a mi lado; con chistes y anécdotas casuales, Osomatsu era un tipo de aventuras y romances, de travesías, de pasados fugaces, era realmente interesante poder hablar con él. Tan arriesgado e irresponsable, tan natural, me profese pequeño y gris a su lado, lo único que yo había hecho hasta dichoso capítulo era estudiar, matarme hasta aborrecer las letras, enloquecer y embriagarme con aquella locura, no era nada especial. Tan solo era un borrón que se negaba a escapar del borde mientras él era un rio de color. De ninguna manera íbamos a encajar, yo lo sabía, nunca había tenido si quiera una relación; el más alto no era capaz de recordar cuando había sido su ultimo acoston, éramos diferentes.

Demasiado.

"¿Te molesta si pago?" Fue lo que me pregunto cuando llegamos al frente. El orgullo me golpeo la parte trasera de mi cerebro impulsándome a responder. Por más que tratará.

"Sí me molesta" Yo no podía cambiar "De hecho si quieres te invito yo" Pero andaba con el dinero justo para sobrevivir la semana en la universidad "No es un problema" Maldije la monstruosidad de mi arrogancia. Un día está me iba a matar.

"A medias esta bien" Murmullo escogiendo los asientos de atrás. Pero era normal.

Cuando ingresamos a la sala esta ya se encontraba a oscuras, él me dio la mano con la excusa de necesidad de guía hasta la fila del final, la garganta me palpito mientras el estomago se me convertía en un revoltijo ante su contacto, burbujeo, se estremeció; era electrizante. Me quede estático en lugar de corresponder

¿Era normal? Él era indiferente.

"Debo confesar que lo mío no es el terror" Un escalofrío azoto hasta el último músculo de mi cuerpo al sentir su respiración sobre mi cuello; en mi oreja, me llamó. Con lentitud me di vueltas "Así que lo siento sino las entiendo muy bien" Los comerciales iluminaron la pantalla y la pantalla encendió esos ojos repletos de fuego, el aire fue escaso en su aliento, me trate de apartar, no obstante, mi cuerpo se petrifico.

"No importa" Balbuceé en trancé, él alzó la separación de las sillas para que la privación de contacto se terminará "Solo la quería ver" Con una sonrisa.

"Genial" Y un coqueteo ridículamente natural "Entonces solo me relajaré" Mi mundo se quebró ante esas escarlatas. Osomatsu acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro, como si le hubiese dado una especie de permiso mientras yo batallaba por recordar como era aquel movimiento involuntario de pulmones utilizado para sobrevivir. No amor ni amistad. No las resistía.

En Ichimatsu esta clase de cercanía era sinónimo de comodidad, era seguridad, era lo que acostumbrábamos a hacer, era un agradable retumbar en el pecho y un cosquilleo en la sangre, era un conceso silencioso en el que las paredes opacas de una amistad se preservaban. Era la clase de aroma con el que ambicionaba poder despertar, a quien recurría ante el tornado luchando con el huracán. No. Esto…

¿Qué diablos era esto?

"Choromatsu" Carajo, no sabía ni como vivir "No tienes por qué estar tan tenso" Al parecer solo era grande en los libros.

"No estoy tenso" Su palma se aferro a la mía, nuestros dedos se entrelazaron, aquella fue la primera vez que una mano logro cubrir la mía, pude percibir su gélida sonrisa en contra de mi cuello, y su nariz restregándose en mi hombro, enrojecí. Él era impredecible.

"Si te da miedo yo te puedo abrazar" Me vencía en arrogancia "También me puedo burlar" Me humillaba para danzar en los trozos de mi orgullo "Estaré bien con cualquiera" Y lo incomprensible de aquello era que me intrigaba "Hueles tan bien" Incluso, podría llegar a predecir una singular fascinación; no era rígida, era destructiva y maniática. Respire su perfume mezclado con el repugnante aroma del tabaco. Él tenía una retorcida personalidad. Yo aún más por estarle haciendo compañía.

Un nombre más en su lista. No entrené para acabar aquí. No hacía amor ni amistad.

En alguna parte del filme su mano se deslizo hacia mi pierna, me fue imposible no saltar en el asiento o disimular. Nuestros ojos se enlazaron bajo la oscuridad de la sala. Contuve el aliento en esas escarlatas con roces negros. Sus labios se habían relamido, tenía una perforación en la lengua, sus orbes brillaban revelando un instinto animal. Osomatsu era seductor e hipnótico. Su palma subió hacia mi muslo; mi mente se encontraba en un proceso de autodestrucción, ajeno a esa cercanía, clamando por más.

¿Podría gustarle? No, tonteras.

La distancia entre nosotros se esfumo, sus labios estaban a un ínfimo abismo, nuestras narices se rozaban, su piel era cálida, me derretía. Su mano sobre mi hombro me empujo más cerca de él, la otra subió más sobre mi muslo, apretándolo, no lo entendía. Era magnético, no lo podía apartar, era pura drogadicción.

"He querido decirte esto todo el día" Su voz se profeso ronca y áspera, un suspiro escapo en contraste a los escasos gritos de la multitud por la película "Choromatsu" Chispas juguetearon en ese toque, mi piel, rogaba por la curiosidad. Era su Dios, él era el diablo.

"¿Qué es?" Me encontraba atrapado en un trance. Era un éxtasis que jamás había experimentado "Puedes decírmelo" Con nadie, solo amistad.

"Tú" Sus dedos se deslizaron debajo de mi mentón, quemando cada poro a su paso, esta sensación "Tienes" Él era como estar alcoholizado por primera vez "Una pestaña abajo del parpado" No pude evitar ladear el rostro mientras él agarraba el dichoso objeto.

"¿Qué?" Una estruendosa carcajada escapo de su boca protagonizando las miradas enfadadas de los demás. Humillación.

"Debiste ver tu carita, fue tan linda" Esa traviesa y petulante sonrisa "Casi pensé que me querías besar" Me empezó a enfermar. Lo golpeé con fuerza en el hombro, ganándome un puchero y un quejido, mi orgullo había sido masacrado en el cuadrilátero de la vida.

"Eres un maldito idiota" Refunfuñe apartándome de su lado, colocando la división de los asientos otra vez.

"Oye" Su dedo se hundió en mi mejilla; cada sensación de atracción y seducción fue borrada por un insoportable quejido infantil "No te enojes"

"No lo hago" ¡Por supuesto que lo hacía! Tarado.

Mi orgullo no era negociable ni estaba en venta.

El resto de la película fue silenciosa e incómoda, fue denigrante. Pocas veces había experimentado esa clase de ambientes, era con lo que me solía ahogar o fantasear al escribir poesía, y haber sido ilusionado con aquello para que después se mofase, no era un capricho, era defensa a mis valores personales. Yo era rencoroso, denso, era maniático, obsesivo, era una pésima compañía para salir, por supuesto que él no haría más que burlarse de mí, cuando no éramos más que opuestos. Él aventurero y experimentado, yo una bolsa de grises con páginas empolvadas en su interior. Que tonto. Soñar hacía mal. La profecía clamaba por ser canjeada en ningún lugar, en un mundo de bocetos sin editar.

La película tuvo un final predecible y malo, pese a esta decepción las parejas se levantaron contentas de la mano. Antes de que yo me pudiese ir Osomatsu me detuvo, agarrándome de la cintura en contra del asiento, reí de forma interna, de seguro era otra de sus bromas. Lo mejor era no hacerse ilusión.

¿Ilusión en qué? No hacía amor.

"No sabía que te molestarías tanto por algo tan tonto" Fue la respuesta que me entrego. Mal.

"Es bueno que lo sepas ahora" Con un manotazo me lo quite "Me molesto todo el tiempo por cosas ridículas, tengo un carácter sumamente explosivo" Y las emociones no hicieron más que escurrir. Lo correcto era censurarlas, sin embargo, eleve mi mirada; contemplando un latente y gigantesco ego verde en el techo, era más grande que la misma sala de cine, era precioso, y por su culpa ahora tenía una abolladura. ¡Lo único que había hecho con mi miserable vida era ser perfecto y él no lo arruinaría!

Imperdonable.

"Si esto te fastidia demasiado aún puedes buscar otro grupo para trabajar en el laboratorio, no me ofende en realidad" La imagen de un lindo y altruista compañero se acababa de quebrajar "Es mejor de esa manera" Odiaba que los demás conocieran la clase de lio que era en realidad. Pero mi ego.

"Oye, oye" Con ambas manos extendidas él me dio a entender una señal de paz "No quiero ir tan lejos, yo no entiendo porque" Tan solo suspiro acariciándose la frente "Tú eres tan" Esto no iba a funcionar.

Era mejor aceptar la amargura ahora. Antes de terminar odiándolo de verdad, no lo culpaba, solía fantasear mucho y arriesgarme poco, era obvio que iba a fracasar. Dulce e ingenuo Choromatsu.

"Perdón" Aquella palabra me saco de lugar, mi boca se abrió dejando que la incertidumbre tomase un respiro de mi mente.

"¿Qué?" Sin desviar su mirada lo repitió.

"Lo siento" Sus mejillas se tiñeron de manera repentina, sus manos jugaron torpes entre ellas "He salido con mucha gente, pero hace mucho que no lo hago con alguien que me gusta de verdad" ¿Era una broma? ¿Se trataba de burlar de mí otra vez? Otra ralladura apareció en mi ego.

"¿Qué?" Repetí. No podía ser verdad.

"Eres mi tipo de chico" Confesó tratando de regresar a su característica actitud "Ya sabes, con la cara bonita y el cuerpo sensual" Cada vello de mí se erizo. Me estaba jodiendo "Además eres inteligente, y aún no sé muy bien como hablar contigo" Esto no "Simplemente captaste mi atención" Una filosa y demoledora victoria "Y es obvio que yo capte la tuya" Por supuesto que no.

"¿Te estas burlando de mí?" Fue lo que escapo de mi boca, con la cólera quemando la mala sangre y las espinas siendo utilizadas cual defensa ¿Iba a permitirlo? "No es gracioso" ¿Qué se mofarán de esa manera de mí?

Luego de tanto esfuerzo, sacrificio. Yo nunca sería una persona ha agradar, tenía consciencia, no por eso debía ser un mártir el resto de mi existencia.

¿Lo iba a permitir? ¡Claro que no!

"Me voy" Su mano en mi cadera "Ni siquiera sé porque me moleste en venir acá si debo repasar las primeras clases" Su rodilla sobre mi muslo "¿Qué no me oíste?" Su cara sobre la mía "Esto simplemente no se va a dar Osomatsu, yo no" Sus labios entre los míos. Y el mundo se paralizo.

Fue irreal la electricidad que escurrió hasta el último poro de mi cuerpo y el ardor con el que mi sangre se empezó a derretir, sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, mis ojos se cerraron con una agridulce sensación de un chico quien jamás había sido besado y lo había planificado como un especial, sus dientes apretaron mi labio inferior, un grito de inocencia fue lo que escapo, una sonrisa fue lo que sentí en contra de mi rostro mientras sus manos habían pasado detrás de mi nuca. Más gente empezó a llegar a la sala.

"O, parece que no se dieron cuenta de que seguíamos aquí" Fue lo que susurro la altanería, de traje y cola escarlata; sedienta "¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos a la siguiente película?" Un ojo fue guiñado, el estomago me cosquilleo, me revoloteo.

"Yo"

"Ya sabes, para poder comenzar de nuevo" Me limite a asentir apreciando como las luces nuevamente volvían a descender.

Y Osomatsu lo hizo otra vez; se acomodó sobre mi hombro, se restregó entre mis brazos, me abrazo, su aliento se transformó en un confort y seguridad. Los colores de esta película se apreciaron más vivos al tener un par de risas intercambiadas en las tragedias. Quizás lo había juzgado mal. La boca aún me cosquilleaba, tenía un ligero sabor a tabaco. No fue lo que esperaba o había panificado en esa profecía. Fue mucho mejor. A él no se podía explicar.

Nos quedamos dos películas más, hablamos hasta que nos sacaron del cine en una especie de conexión intima. Teníamos cosas en común, la vergüenza se esfumo para ser reemplazada por un ingenuo nerviosismo, y al momento de la despedida una infame necesidad por volverlo a ver. Por volver a rozar accidentalmente su mano.

Y camino a casa me hice cientos de posibles escenarios en los que yo tal vez podría llegarme a soltar, sin entregarle verdadera importancia a ninguno al conocerme. No ocurriría nada.

Antes era mejor.

Al abrir la puerta de mi apartamento me deslice con un aniñado suspiro, depositando mi mano sobre mi pecho, cerrando los ojos para que por un segundo tomase consciencia de lo agitada que se encontraba mi respiración. Yo solía huir cuando me percataba de que estaba desarrollando emociones por alguien más, por dicha razón jamás había tenido pareja. No para mí, mis objetivos y mis metas estaban primero, mi planificación, mi futuro de laboratorio y empresa.

" _Te ves tan avergonzado que casi me haces pensar que te he robado tu primer beso"_

Todo se fue al diablo por él.

Los desastres comienzan con cosas pequeñas.

"¡Choromatsu!" Y el de mi caída "¿Por qué mierda no me respondías el celular?" Empezó con un par de bonitos y seductores ojos rojos "¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?" Y un beso robado.

"Supongo que se me fue la hora" El ceño de Ichimatsu tan solo se frunció, sus brazos se cruzaron y sus pies comenzaron a golpear la alfombra. Sí; la postura y la danza del rencor.

"Esta oscuro" Se defendió, acercándose, su mandíbula rechino. Estaba colérico.

"Me puedo cuidar solo" Por algún motivo el humor se me contagio "Además Osomatsu me dejo hasta la estación más cercana" Un bufido de indignación "¿Qué?" Sus ojos se rodaron en un aplauso. Altanero.

"¿Es enserio?" Farfullo "¿Se supone que me debo quedar tranquilo con algo que implique a ese idiota?" Ese insulto me fastidio. Por alguna razón.

"Es una pena que él no te agrade considerando que vamos a trabajar todo el año juntos los tres" No soporte que lo menospreciara. Cuando él era con quien había compartido una vida, cuando Ichimatsu fue quien me acuno en un dulce arrullo de cuna.

"Ahora lo defiendes" Era evidente el corte "¿Al menos lo pasaste bien?" Era redundante el responder.

"Sí" Sabiendo que estallaría "La pase genial"

"Espero que estés preparado para tener el corazón roto" Me repitió. Ira, rencor, tensión "Porque eso es lo que te hará"

"¿Qué te da el derecho de empezar a sonar como una novia celosa?" El rostro y el orgullo "Nosotros no somos nada" Se le cayo. Cuando sus ojos se cristalizaron y su boca se separó, sus hombros se relajaron rendidos, su máscara se desplomo. Dejándonos caer "Yo" Me arrepentí.

"Es cierto" Murmullo apenado, dándose la vuelta con el manto de la indiferencia "No me volveré a preocupar por ti sí con eso quedas mejor" No lo hacía.

"Gracias" No era lo que quería "No necesito que me monitorees" De todas maneras lo ataque.

"Me voy a dormir" Aquella pequeña discusión fue la base de la caída de un imperio que con esfuerzo ambos ambicionábamos ver florecer. Pensé que era cuestión de tiempo para que fuese suficiente, no contaba con que alguien más llegase a alterarnos. No era mi plan.

Y era tan triste pensar en las cosas buenas que él y yo tuvimos. Lo arruine.

Antes éramos mejores.

* * *

Hola y muchas gracias!

 **Lizz972:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Awwww, eres mi lectora incondicional, creo que me has animado como no tienes idea en cada fic, así que yo más que honrada de escribir con tus otps. El amor duele mi vida, naaa, mentira, bueno el mio siempre en este caso XD

Tranquila, las cosas van a avanzar, o sea Ichi no va a lograr aguantar mucho así que esperalo.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras!

 **nomasrun:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Awwww Coti preciosa, ya ni te debes acordar de que leías esta cosa pero bueno, perdón, soy de lo peor, yo te dejo contis y tu cosas tan bonitas.

Ichi siempre en secreto es mi personaje favorito, bueno no es un gran secreto, pero es que siente tanto, y realmente es terrible estar en su clase de situación así que prácticamente gotea dolor ese hombre. Choro puedo decirte que es cobarde, creo que acá se nota sutilmente pero le gusta Ichi, no lo quiere aceptar porque eso implicaría un riesgo a perderlo, y como ya se acostumbro a esa relación en donde siempre lo tiene al lado, es a quien le confía todo, es mucho más facil mantenerla estática sin riesgos.

Oso siempre es el rompe hogares, siempre. Ooo perdón, nunca había matado tus ganas de OsoIchi, me siento mal ahora.

Ya no debes ni recordar ni leer esta cosa, yo lo sé, pero si es así muchas gracias! Siempre tiras comentarios super dulces y adorables y yo soy tu fan y seguire esperando que subas algo aunque pasen años, te escribiré un conti cada vez semestre con la esperanza de que un día aparezcan.

Muchisimas gracias Coti!

Un abrazo!

 **Anonima-Traumada:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Es broma? Depresión es mi segundo nombre, por supuesto que hay de eso, perdón! Solo sale naturalmente, pero es bueno saber que lo esperas.

Ichi no mejora ese estado de animo porque Choro le da señales confusas, primero se debe aclarar el de verde, pero no es tan simple, allí recae mi drama.

Muchisimas gracias por todas tus palabras! Espero que sea de tu agrado.

 **Cara4444:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Primero, estas obligado a saber que ese poema sirvió de inspiración para una larga serie de capítulos así que muchas gracias.

Jajajaja o sea para Oso sí, un día es mucho tiempo, es que él es chispeante y de hacer las cosas ahora mientras Choromatsu es un poco más lentito, si nunca ha tenido pareja el niño. No, nunca se debe hacer, pero es lo más cómodo, es la elección de cobarde, yo lo he hecho y me lo han hecho, lo comprendo.

Amor, ponte tan personal que quieras conmigo, lo sé, lo entiendo, duele un mundo que alguien te trate de esa manera especial cuando no lo eres, y eso es lo que Choromatsu estaba haciendo con Ichi, porque Ichi es especial, pero no lo quiere ver más alla y es injusto para el de morado, no lo merece.

Siempre me ayudas, muchisimas gracias!

Espero que sea de tu agrado!

 **Azul Ackerman:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Es porque Kara es un caballero de armadura brillante y azul, te puedes relajar, sera la cosa más linda del mundo acá.

Mil gracias!

 **katyrawwasdsasa:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Bueno, quizas, algún día, tal vez, eventualmente, pero ya sabes, no pierdas la fe XD.

Muchas gracias!

* * *

Bueno, siento que cualquier explicación sería redundante, es obvio que le gusta Oso porque hay química y a Ichi no lo quiere ver en otro plano porque le gusta tenerlo así, una relación a veces arruina las cosas.

Hoy subí todos los fics que mantendré activos este año así que puedo asegurar que esta cosa sigue con vida, solo denme paciencia, les escribo con amor.

¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen esto!

¡Gracias, gracias!


End file.
